Absolutely Awesome
by Garuto in the real world
Summary: A quick look into the lives of Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, with all their stupid daily routines, bickering and staring contests uncensored. Collection of oneshots ;P Thanks to Superspacemonkey on Deviantart for the cover picture ( :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers, and welcome to my first Hetalia story. I just want to say that this story was strongly inspired by the british comedy-show Absolutely Fabulous, which you will probably notice if you have seen it. If you haven't seen it then I strongly recommend you to doing so.

Also Ludwig is 8 years old in the story and Gilbert is 19.

* * *

The human reincarnation of Germany woke up as always at exactly 6:59 am, precisely one minute before his alarm clock rang. He didn't actually need an alarm to wake up. It was like his body just knew when it was time to get up, but he decided to keep the alarm just to be sure.  
He threw on some clothes and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Once downstairs he continued his daily routine. The kettle was put on, a bowl of cereal was put on the table and the blonde boy sat down in front of it with a copy of Hansel and Gretel in his hands. He opened the worn out book and started to read.  
As the old grandfather clock began to call out half an hour later the small boy put away his book and simply waited with his blue eyes fixed on the door. No more than two seconds later came the unbearable sound of five different alarm clocks and the shouting of his older brother. The alarm clocks were eventually turned off and the noise were replaced by a banging sound as the older brother darted down the stairs.  
"Guten morgen, bruder", the blonde said as his brother walked into the kitchen.  
The albino looked like a mess compared to his neat little brother. The older Beilschmidt brother had the facial expression of someone that just had risen from the dead, and his sweatpants and t-shirt were washed out and ragged.  
"Morning, West. What's happening?"  
"Nothing…" The blonde rose from his seat and started to put the dishes into the sink.  
"Weeest…", the albino said in an annoying voice. "I want a cup of coffee."  
"Then make a cup of coffee."  
"I don't know where the bloody coffee is. But you know that, don't you West." Gilbert started to walk towards his brother as he spoke, and began to lean against blondes' shoulder. "Isn't it amazing how you keep track of where everything is? It's probably the most awesome thing about you", he continued in a sickly cute voice.  
"Flattering will not turn me into your slave. You're a grown man that is more than capable of making yourself a cup of coffee."  
"But it's so not awesome to make your own coffee. I should hire someone to make coffee for me."  
"You should, bruder. You hardly do anything yourself otherwise so why should you bother to make your own coffee. And I suppose that it's simply not awesome enough to go to a coffee shop instead."  
"Why do you have to act like that? Is it so hard to be nice to your awesome older brother?"  
"Yes, it is. Especially when he comes home in the middle of the night, smelling of rum and with a sense of balance that can be compared to that of a goat that has been spun around on a chair to then be thrown onto a block of ice."  
The two brothers eyes met and both refused to look away, since that was seen as a sign of weakness within the Beilschmidt household. So the two brothers simply stared at each other, until Ludwig felt the need to break the silence.  
"Du bist ein idiot", he said and turned back to his book which had been left at the table. Gilbert remained standing for a short while before he also sat down by the table with his eyes still fixed on the blonde. The scene remained this way for some time, but the young boy eventually started to feel the red eyes piercing at him.  
"Bruder...", he began saying as he put his book down once more. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it"  
"Do you really mean that?" The mocking grin that usually is on the albino's face started appear again.  
There was a moment of silence as the blonde desperately tried to avoid his brothers' gaze.  
"West...?"  
"Fine, I meant it. But I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
"Come on West, did you really think I'd get all suicidal over something like that. I know I'm to awesome to be an idiot." The grin was completely back on his lips by now.  
"Right...", Ludwig began reading again now that the tension had left the room.  
A moment passed in silence, but Gilbert never took his eyes away from his little brother.  
"West...?"  
"Ja, bruder?"  
"Are you going to make me a cup of coffee or not?"

* * *

Translations:  
Bruder = Brother  
Guten morgen = Good morning  
Du bist ein idiot = You're an idiot  
I think you'll be able to figure out the rest :P

I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not so I would really like to know what you think ^^

Hugs and cookies / Garuto


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thanks to all of you that have reviewed because you really inspired me to continue writing on this little thing 3

I also noticed that the text was a bit mushed together in the first chapter but I think I fixed it now ^^

**Ludwig is 7 and Prussia is 18 in this chapter. **

* * *

Ludwig had waked up peculiarly early this morning. He hadn't meant to wake up early this morning... he just wasn't able to sleep. So he sat in the kitchen, on his usual seat right by the window and stared into his cup of tea with a determined look on his face. Ludwig was nervous, and that doesn't happen very often. But it still wasn't strange that he was feeling nervous on this day... It was a very special day after all.

The grandfather clock out in the hallway struck out the hour of eight at last, and the alarm clocks were heard from the older brother's room as always. But the blonde boy didn't seem to notice any of it. Neither did he notice when his brother walked into the room.

"Mornin' West." There was still no answer from the blonde.

The albino walked towards his little brother and literally leaned over him. "West...?"

"Oh... Hallo, bruder."

"Is everything alright, West? the albino asked as he sat down next to his brother. The former nation was genuinely concerned over his brother, and as you all know, that does not happen very often either.

"I'm fine."

Gilbert remained seated and simply looked at his brother, who had once again returned to examining his cup, for a short moment before it hit him.

The concerned face disappeared immediately, and was replaced by a teasing grin.

"Now I know what it is. You're nervous over your first day in school. Well don't worry little brother, if any of the other kids are mean to you so will the awesome Prussia come to your rescue."

"I'm not Rapunzel, bruder. You don't have to come to my rescue all the time", the boy said with a sigh as he slowly began to rub his eyes.

"Don't be like that, cheer up a little bit. You can't be in a bad mood on your first day of school. All the other kids will think that you're totally uncool and not awesome at all." The statement was answered with a glare and a sigh, but that didn't damper Gilbert's spirits. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked as he got up and opened the fridge door.

"I'm not hungry."

"West, you know that you have to eat breakfast if you want to grow up to be as big and strong as the awesome Prussia. I'll make you some eggs."

"You really should stop talking about yourself in third-person, Gilbert. It sounds ridiculous... even by your standards, I mean."

Gilbert simply shrugged off the insult, and walked back towards the table. He put down the plate of scrambled eggs in front of the blonde before he sat back down. Ludwig had followed him with his eyes but his eyes had gotten stuck at the plate when it was put down on the table. He stared at the eggs in front of him for a short moment before turning to look at his brother.

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Well it doesn't matter you're going to eat." He was once again returned with a glare and a sigh before rose from his chair and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to get dressed."

"Not until you've eaten, West."

"Make me!"

"Allright, that's it!" With those words so jumped the former nation up from his seat and ran out to the corridor and then darted up the stairs. Ludwig had managed to reach his bedroom and was now picking out clothes that would be fitting for his big day. He had a hard time picking out his shoes and was deep in thought when Gilbert threw up his door and marched into the room. It all happened so fast that he didn't even notice that his brother had lifted him up and were now carrying him under his arm before they had reached the middle of the stairs. Once he had managed clear his head and understood what situation he was in, so reached he after the banister and gripped it as hard as he could. Needless to say, that stopped Prussia in his tracks and almost managed to throw him down the stairs. Prussia responded the only way he knew how to, he started to pull his younger brother like a rope. This lead to that the blonde's survival instinct got the best of him, and accidently kicked his older brother in the face. This managed to throw the albino down the stairs.

"Mein Gott, bruder. Are you alright?", said Ludwig when he noticed what he had done and ran down to his brother who were now laying on the floor. Prussia, who was in a state of shock, slowly raised his hand to the cheek where Ludwig's foot had landed.

"You hit me", he said now staring at his hand before he turned to the blonde. "My little brother hit me."

"I'm so sorry, bruder. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Prussia's eyes suddenly cleared, and became his normal overconfident self quite suddenly. "West, my sweet little innocent West. Did you really think that you would be able to seriously injure the great Prussia? Your kicks feel like feather's hitting a cushion to me."

Ludwig stayed down on the floor for another moment and just continued to stare at his older brother for a short moment with a look mixed of concern and shear confusion. Gilbert looked back at him with a mocking grin, which managed to wipe away any sign of concern from the boy's face who once again simply looked bored and slightly pissed off.

"Why do I even bother?" he said and turned back to the stairs. Only to be lifted off the ground once again. But it wasn't like Prussia hadn't learned his lesson; he was now carrying the blonde with straight arms like he was a doll that someone had wiped their nose on, so he didn't want to get close in fear of getting sick. Ludwig didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Bruder... What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm protecting myself from baby kicks."

Ludwig chose to not respond to the insult with an answer and simply began to struggle against his brother's arms in a failed attempt to hit him. In his sudden burst of anger didn't he notice when they entered the kitchen which lead to that he was quite confused when he was put down before the abandoned eggs. The small boy stared shocked at the plate in front of him before turning to his brother like he was looking for an answer to all this madness. When no answer came he slowly rose from his chair only to be pushed back down by a hand on his right shoulder. When he turned back to face his brother once again was he greeted by a small mischievous smile and a wink.

"No one is leaving this kitchen until Rapunzel have finished her breakfast."

XxXxX

Prussia actually had to let Ludwig out of the kitchen even though he hadn't finished off the eggs… even Prussia had to admit that it probably wasn't such a good idea to be late on the first day of school. That didn't mean that he was in anyway pleased with the way it all had played out, and decided to make it very clear to his younger brother by stomping his feet and moaning loudly as they walked towards the school. Ludwig tried to simply ignore for as long as possible, but it eventually got too much for him.

"Bruder, will you please stop and walk properly. You're embarrassing me", he finally said with a sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous, West. How can I embarrass you? It's only good for your reputation if people see what an awesome older brother you have."

The two brothers walked in silence until they finally reached the school grounds. Ludwig stopped right by the gate and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I guess this is it then."

"I guess it is."

The blonde boy glanced up towards his older brother who smiled back at him and gently patted him on the back. He took a final deep breath and began walking towards the entrance with short nervous steps as he studied his new surroundings. Prussia stayed by the gate and followed his brother with his eyes until the blonde closed the door behind him. His eyes remained resting at the school for a moment before he finally turned around and walked back home.


End file.
